A scary person
by Kida Luna
Summary: Afterwards a lot of fights and troubles, Madlax realized that Limelda Jorg is a scary person. Nevertheless, she did also know she cannot live without her… MadlaxLimelda.


_**Summary: **__Afterwards a lot of fights and troubles, Madlax realized that Limelda Jorg is a scary person. Nevertheless, she did also know she cannot live without her… __MadlaxLimelda._

_**A scary person**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

Madlax was a great agent, the best in battles and the best in fights, only being compared with Limelda Jorg. The cold gaze, the stealthy and delicate motions which resembled her as a cunning cat; everything in herself made her the perfect huntress.

And Madlax, very deep inside, was trembling. Even if she did not appear to. _Because the prey was her._

The most highly esteemed and yearned target for the black-haired and chocolate-colored eyes sniper. The female epitome of danger and silence.

_A scary person._

Nonetheless, there was something else catching up her attention. Something that, even with her stark pure innocence after all those stolen lives, admired with such an intensity.

Limelda was dangerously addictive. She could feel the strange feeling just at the very moment she sees her, and whenever their paths got crossed, she could not help but feel as if she were a happy and blessed girl.

It doesn't matter how many bullets were interchanged nor all the threatenings hurled out through the air. The singular fear which took her over all those times of confrontation, it was always mixed up with some kind of strain that claimed for her opponent in the recesses of her own heart.

It had always been like this. _Even now, when they were face to face._

"Madlax!"

The body was yanked against the cold and rough metallic wall, hands up her head while being clasped by others brunette and graceful ones. The warm breathe in her face and those beautiful angry pupils where she could see her own reflex.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, quiet as always.

She did not give any attention at her own helpless stance. Limelda blinked, confused –and more irritated for her so nonchalant attitude-; she separated her face just a few mere centimeters, beholding the features of her enemy proclaimed to death.

The blonde hair winding down in soft cascades, being touched playfully by the air. The lavender pale eyes expressing hardly any other feeling beyond the cute disregard that characterized so much the best SSS' agent.

The black-haired one turned the face, overly infuriated.

"How can you stay so calm?" She whispered, hands shaking from anger. "When I'm about to kill yourself?!"

It was at that moment when both gazes locked up, the one with the other. Limelda didn't know why, but it was as if a powerful bolt tried to tear apart all of her body.

And she stood there, on her feet, totally frozen.

"How?" The trapped one repeated, her voice always kind and gentle.

And she saw her smile. A little broken smile, maybe, but not because of that it stopped spreading the warmth that the blonde always handed to her.

Was it that, perhaps, which compel Limelda to look for her once and other again, with no giving up?

_Warmth?_

"You're not going to kill me..." She answered, the sweet smile still tugged on her lips, " ... no, rather_, you don´t want to._"

Hazel eyes got opened, surprised. The grasp on Madlax's wrists was tailed off immeadiately and the head of her oppressor lowered down, dark strands covering the face.

The bluish night light and the silver blaze from the moon iluminated the whole figure of the sniper. And was at that second which, even when she really was a scary person, Madlax understood that that was one of the so many masquerades of Limelda Jorg.

The main one, she supposed. The perfect shield.

"And me neither," she wrapped the arms around her in a hug, "me neither could dare to harm you..."

The slow swish suddenly felt as a caress while the fondly warmth that enveloped the scary huntress began to lull her subtly. How was Madlax able to have this effect upon her?

Having Limelda searching for her days and nights, and when she finally got her on the right place that she wanted so much... it was a matter of words to make her doubt?

Limelda dropped the gun hanging loosely from her left hand, remaining this next to the weapon which her blonde enemy had let go of her own moments before.

_Madlax wa__s a scary person. A scarily charming one..._

"I don't get it..." She finally managed to said.

The other chuckled, feeling how her embrace was slowly requited. She looked up at the nocturnal sky, admiring the wonderful moon; inhaling the nice sandal smell spreading from Limelda's hair.

_She liked it._

It was an exquisite essence, she thought.

"I've already lost Vanessa," her fingers dare to fondle and play with the dark silk threads, "I don't want to lose you too."

The huntress winced under the delicate touch. She mused, a lot as her disturbed and bewildered state allowed her to, about the words Madlax had told her.

And it was true. Everything had already finished.

Then, why the strong need to go on with the cat and the mouse chase? Fear?

_Fear that someone else snatched her from me. Someone who wasn't myself._

The auburn eyes closed, enjoying the moment as long as possible. Of course she didn't want to lose her, 'cause Madlax could bring the best from herself out; she was perfectly capable of make her entire world reduce to a pair of gorgeus and innocent pale eyes.

Eyes that could only see kindness through her soul. Eyes that calm her down and gave her peace.

The peace she had been looking for since a long time ago, and just now, she had discovered in front of her own eyes. And it was because of that, when Madlax detached from her only a few inches and placed the hands on her cheeks, that Limelda allowed herself to close -for the first time in Madlax's presence-, her eyelids. There was no fear.

_None bullet would be discharged. There wasn't a reason anymore._

"Stay, Limelda. _Stay with me..._" It was the naive request.

And there, deprived from guns and underneath the will of the person she had hunted day and night; the young woman who stood for the other half of Margaret Burton, placed her lips upon hers.

A loving and brief kiss, one that Limelda will never forget. Because with that simple gesture, she had accepted the childish promise that Madlax had asked her to.

_S__tay with her._

Pretty advanced the night, outside the lair of the best agent of Gazth-Sonika, Madlax stared at Limelda Jorg's eyes sparkle as they had never done. Pleased, and finally, with a subtle touch of love.

And she smiled.

_Because Limelda Jorg was __a scary person. A scarily charming one..._

_**The end.**_

This is my first try at MDX and also at writing in english, so I apologize if there are mistakes; I have no beta reader so I tried my best. Anyway, if you see some of them, please tell me so I could make the correction.

I really wanted to share this, and finally today I did it.

A lot of thanks for bothering to read my story, any critique or comment is welcome. Greetings and have a nice day =)

Kida Luna.


End file.
